Memories of a Broken Dream
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Nora has a heart problem. bastard parents and a boyfriend who loves her. but when she meets her dreams and learns that she has to save the dream world from an enemy knows as NEXUS she'll have to gain the courage to win and save everyone she loves.
1. Chapter 1

~ Memories of a broken dream~

By Twilight Ketsuni

Screaming voices could be heard all throughout the gray house at the end of Nova junction. A girl with dyed green hair ran up the stairs leading from the main room to the hall in which the bedrooms of the family were. The girl stopped at the top landing her eyes red with tears and her throat thick with the ones yet to come.

"You bastards just don't understand" Her voice wavered as more tears brimmed over the edge and slid down her pale face. She turned quickly and ran towards the end of the hall and into the room marked with a sign declaring _'Nora's room: Enter and die'_. She opened the door and slammed it closed locking it and pushing her back to the door. Her body was shaking with fear and sadness. She pushed herself from the door and removed the belt that hung limply around her waist and slung it over the computer desk chair and sighed ad she pulled off the baggy hoodie and tossed it to the side. Nora walked over to her dresser an old picture of her and her boyfriend Scott sat at the top. She smiled faintly at the old memory then she frowned again and grabbed what she needed out of the old chest –of-drawers and slammed the drawer shut. She walked towards her bathroom. The door was covered in stickers of various kinds. Some came from shampoo bottles others from old coloring books for children and maybe a few old bumper stickers she'd stolen from her grandparents.

Nora pulled the door open and pulled her shirt off while placing her night clothes on the counter. She pulled the knob for the shower and the water came out in a burst of hot water and steam. Nora stripped her clothes completely and tossed them into the black wicker basket and stepped into the hot water. Her chest was on fire she hadn't taken her medicine for her heart that day and the pain was becoming unbearable. She pulled her arms across her chest and sunk to her knees tears flooding her eyes from the pain. It hadn't been this bad for a long time.

"Scott, help me it hurts!" she screamed clenching her chest. The pain soon subsided and she finished her shower. Nora walked out of her bathroom in a cloud of steam as she sighed. The baggy lime green pants hung low at her hips and the black tank top hugged her curves. Nora flopped down on her bed and grabbed her cell phone, the black words on the front read _'3 missed calls'_. She sighed and looked at the missed calls list.

_Scott 7:45_

_Kayla7:53_

_Scott_: 8:14

She hit the send button and heard the ringback tone on the other end.

'**Hate me today, Hate me tomorrow, Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you'** Then the phone picked up.

"Nora, are you alright? Jake, told me he heard your parents yelling at you again…Do I need to come pick you up and give you a place to stay?" Scott's calming voice soothed Nora's worries and she sighed.

"No babe, I just need to take a pill and calm my heart. I'll wait till the bastards go to bed and sneak out to the kitchen and grab one." Scott sighs on the other end and Nora could tell he was getting annoyed but he wouldn't yell at her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow alright Scott just go to bed I'll call if I need you." Scott grunted in reply and they both hung up. Nora lied back in her bed clenching her chest tightly as her phone rang again

**'Put me to sleep evil angel, Open you wings evil angel, Oh Fly over me evil angel, why can't I breathe evil angel?'** [Continues until answered]

"Yes Jake, I'm fine the yelling has stopped I just need a heart pill now go to bed" Nora hung up the phone and turned it off before her friend had a chance to speak. Songs started filling her head as she drifted to sleep as did old memories but none that she remembered clearly. A hand gripped hers and felt to be pulling her out of her body. She tried to pull back but didn't know how so she let herself be carried into her dreams. Waiting to meet with the happy inhabitants only to not remember in the morning.

"You can't go away yet you still have to save our world"


	2. Chapter 2: dream world

** Update**

** This didn't take long to get up just to think of hope you enjoy**

** K-chan: Emos back emos back *jumps up and down***

** Niro-san: *sighs and sits in his tree* great can we get on with the story now**

** Emo-chan: indeed I think that would be best**

** Hiro-kun: Um yeah Emo-sama does in fact own the characters in this story so don't go pissing her off cuz we're all one of a kind**

Chapter 2: Dream world?

"You can't go away yet you still have to save our world." Something tugged at Nora's mind, urging her to wake and listen to whatever the voice had to say. She opened her eyes and looked around. A scrape in her left arm was the key to telling her she was dreaming because where the pain should have been it was not there.

"Hello is anyone there? Um, anyone?" Nora Looked to her left then to her right and sighed.

"Nothing but trees not even one person"

"Wow I thought you were smarter than that Nora but you couldn't even see me" Nora's head shot up as she moved into a fighting stance. Yet again she looked but still no-one was visible. She continued to hear bushes rustling around her but, was unable to pinpoint the exact location.

"Coward, show yourself, I'm not afraid of you!" Nora exclaimed but, that was a lie she was afraid. She had no clue where she was and the laughing was getting closer.

"Nora, Nora, Nora, I'm surprised you still haven't unlocked your old dreams. I'm sad that you don't remember me I think I'm going to cry." This voice whatever it was, was sarcastic and Nora was getting very mad.

"How the hell do you know me?" The laughter was getting on her nerves now. Then she got and idea. This was all a dream right so if it was she could do anything. Nora closed her eyes and thought of a weapon she could use to attack whatever was coming towards her.

"Fine if you won't come out and show yourself I'll make you! Sword!" As Nora shouted the words a long beautiful sword appeared in her hands. The hilt was made of what looked to be gold and the blade made of a polished sliver alloy. It was a very strong looking blade indeed. Nora sliced through the nearby vegetation and made a visible clearing in a circular area.

"Come out now you coward. I'll take anything you throw at me!" The laughing stopped and was replaced with a whooshing noise. A young boy about Nora's age jumped from a tree above her. Nora stepped back as the boy landed soundlessly on the ground before her. He handed one knee on the ground and one bent. His torso was bent over his knee as he looked up at Nora through his thick black lashes. His hair was the most marvelous shade of blue. He smirked slightly as Nora regained her battle pose. Her sword held lightly but firmly between her hands.

The boy stood and slowly walked towards Nora. She continued to back away as the boy came closer. His boots landing with a dull thud each time they hit the ground. Nora took another step backwards and tripped over what happened to be a newly formed rock. The silver haired boy laughed evilly.

"Well it makes me sad that you don't remember me, my little Nora" He laughed again and pulled Nora's sword from her hands. He threw it to the side where it impaled itself into the ground. Nora went to grab it but the by mealy kicked her back down.

"How, about you take a seat. My name is Hiro by the way; I met you when you were a mere middle schooler". The boy named Hiro kicked the dirt in front of him absent mindedly as he stared intently at Nora.

"I don't care who you are go away and send me back home!" Nora's voice echoed around the small clearing. Hiro burst into laughter.

"Send you home? Why? So those goody two shoes dreamscapers can get you to stop me? Ha you've got to be kidding me human. I'm not stupid." Hiro punched a large oak to his left. The poor tree shuddered as it reverberated with the power of the small punch. Nora sunk back into her world of thought.

"Then I'll get away myself! Wings come to me and help me fly!" again as she thought of the objects breaking from her back they did and she pushed towards the sky. Nora laughed and stuck her tongue out at her would be kidnapper. She then pushed herself towards another area of this unknown forest in the hopes of finding someone who didn't want her dead.

** "Hurry you must find us. You have already found your enemy now you must meet your allies." **


End file.
